Conventional patch panels are used to support and mount electrical components such as telephone plugs, electrical connectors, light switches and electrical outlets. For instance, patch panels are used in offices for interconnecting devices (e.g., bridges, repeaters, and servers) in computer network systems. For that reason, various patch panel configurations are needed to support the various electrical elements.
Of course, a different patch panel can be provided for each desired configuration of electrical elements; however, this approach is both inflexible and inefficient since it fails to take advantage of the economies available by using standardized patch panel parts.
Another known approach is a so-called "modular" patch panel, in which a standard patch panel is designed to accommodate a plurality of modules. Typically, the modules have ports which can support the various plugs and electrical connectors.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,880, entitled "Modular Faceplate System," discloses an example of such a modular system. That patent describes a faceplate system having a faceplate of one-piece, integral construction, which defines a primary opening for receiving one or more secondary support members. The secondary support members have secondary openings for receiving interchangeable modules. The modules in turn support electrical devices, such as plugs or electrical connectors.
In that patent, the secondary support members are secured to the faceplate by snap-type fasteners. The elements of the fasteners are integral with the faceplate and support members, and are of a complex design. While such an approach is practical for many applications, a simpler design would be desirable from the standpoint of both manufacture and use.
Known patch panels, such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,880, come in a variety of sizes, typically designated in accordance with the number of ports (e.g., 4, 8, or 16) they provide. Typically, a patch panel has either a fixed number of ports, or, in modular panels, can provide any of a rather narrow range of ports. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,880, the faceplate system is illustrated as having any number from zero to four ports. A limiting factor is the size of the opening in the faceplate. Of course, different size faceplates can be provided, but, here again, at a sacrifice in the economies of standardization.